La vida de Korima
by nataliamramos
Summary: Hay un nuevo personaje: Korima , la única amiga de naruto... la historia de naruto cambia.
1. Chapter 1

Pues este es mi primer fic ... soy nueva, nuevisima con esto soy tan nueva en esto que me costo subir esto ... pero si alguno/a lee esto sera por suerte asi que porfavor disfruntenlo! XD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: amigos para siempre<p>

Sólo se oían murmuros ...  
>-¡no me miren así ! -gritaba un pequeño Rubio de konoha .<br>Mientras el más gritaba las personas murmuraban más de el.

Una niña , de pelo castaño, vestía con vestido blanco combinado con un color café más oscuro la madera tenía amarrado en su brazo derecho un gran pañuelo blanco que le cubriera del hombro a codo .  
>Esa niña caminaba por la tierras de konoha, ella vio una multitud de personas adultas, ella creía que estaban regalando comida y se acercó más , cuando vio no era comida era multitud de personas viendo a un niño Rubio con cara de odio.<br>Ella se preguntaba porque El Niño lloraba, ella sólo se quedo mirando , la niña castaña veía que algunos niños se le acercaban pero adultos le agarraban la mano y decían que no se le acercará a el ... Ella se preguntaba: ¿porque?  
>Miro nuevamente al niño y ella no le veía nada malo, lo único que veía malo eran lo insultos que murmuraban los adultos<br>Ella no lo soporto y se acercó al el para consolar al niño de su misma edad:  
>-¿porqué te miran así?-preguntó la niña solitaria<br>-ellos dicen que soy...-contestó el Rubio con lágrimas  
>-...malo?-prosiguió la niña castaña-yo no lo creo tu te miras como un niño que esta parado ahí.. La diferencia es que ellos están parados ahí y tu aquí... Yo criticaría a esa persona que hace el mal con intención-<p>

El Niño Rubio se quedo asombrado de las sabias palabras que dijo la niña ... Esa niña había quitado las lágrimas del niño.

-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto el pequeño.  
>-namasaki korima, y ¿tu?<br>-Uzumaki Naruto- La voz del pequeño cambio a alegre ... Y los dos pequeños sonrían.

Derrepente no había ninguna persona en la calle ,lo que era raro ya que hace unos minutos había una multitud de personas alrededor. El silencio reinó unos cuanto minutos hasta que Korima pregunto:  
>-¿quieres jugar?- Naruto quedo sorprendido debido a que nadie le había preguntado eso antes ,Naruto no tardo en decir que sí .<p>

Fueron al parque donde habían muchos juegos ... Los pequeños niños jugaban tan alegres y el tiempo era contado por sonrisas. Ya estaba anocheciendo y los niños no habían notado el tiempo de tan alegre que se lo habían pasaron .  
>Miraron el sol y su cara cambió a esa cara de por favor no te vayas a casa. Naruto fue el primo en decir:<br>-¿amigos?  
>-amigos.. ¡para siempre!- confirmo korima .<p>

Los niños de 4 años se despidieron pero no tristemente ... Al contrario se despedían alegres debido a que ambos hicieron su primer amigo, ese amigo no era solamente un amigo si no uno con que podían confiar y no lo desepcionaria.

Habían pasado sólo 2 años desde que ellos se conocieron , ambos hacían todo junto ... Jugaban ,pelaban, hasta se copiaban en los exámenes ... Eran cómo hermanos

Claro... Siempre a naruto le costaba, pero korima le ayudaba. Naruto se dormía en las clases y korima le trataba de despertar para que iruka-sensei no lo regañara, aunque con sus ronquidos siempre llamaba la atención.  
>Habían pasado más dos años y korima y naruto se preparaban para el examen que los harían ninjas, de bajo rango pero ninjas, Naruto le costaba ... Y Korima no lo intento debido a que tenía mucha confianza en que todo le saliera bien.<br>En el 3er examen implicaba transformarse en iruka-sensei, el pequeño Rubio ya había perdido 2 exámenes ... Cuando fue el turno de Naruto no se transformo en iruka-sensei si no en una mujer ... A iruka no le gustó eso y claramente reprobó, era el turno de Korima a ella aprobó todos los exámenes que había hecho ...pero cuando hizo la transformación no estaba. Iruka-sensei no sabía en donde estaba la pequeña y se oía la voz de Korima diciendo :  
>-¿cómo me veo?- nadie respondió a la corta pregunta de Korima.<br>Iruka ordeno a korima a regresar a su forma normal y se tropezó en el mismo lugar donde había desaparecido. Iruka nuevamente ordeno a korima que lo hiciera de nuevo y se vio perfectamente que que ella misma se estaba transformando en iruka-sensei moldeandose en trozos de madera. Todos quedaron sorprendido hasta Korima ya nunca había practicado esto. Iruka-sensei le ordeno a la pequeña sorprendida que se quedara en la tarde que el y el hokage que tenían que hablar con ella.

Las clases habían terminado y la reunión de korima con el hokage e iruka también había finalizado.

A Naruto le tocaba pagar con las travesuras que había hecho.  
>-No te marcharás hasta que termines- decía iruka al supervisar que naruto hiciera su trabajo .<br>-Para que, si nadie me esperara en casa-respondió naruto con cara de triste.  
>-¿y si después de que termines vayamos a comer un tazón de ramen ?-pregunto iruka para que naruto se le borrará la tristez.<p>

Esta era la última prueba, esta consistía en hacer clones. Naruto paso y ... No lo obtuvo; hizo un clon pero,no se mantenía estable y sólo hizo uno.  
>-demosle una oportunidad hizo un clon ,iruka- decía Mizuki.<br>-no, Mizuki, el clon debe de estar estable , de ninguna manera tengo lo aprobaré.

Naruto y korima se quedaron sentados afuera de la escuela al ver que todos habían aprobado el examen.  
>-¿porqué no hiciste el examen?<br>-Tuve una charla con el hokage te recuerdas no me dio tiempo de practicar y... este... Creo que no puedo-contestó Korima avergonzada .  
>-¿qué te dijo iruka sobre tu 3er examen, lo aprobaste?<br>-no lo se creó que no, iruka-sensei me dijo que no hiciera eso si no fuera necesario en fin me dijo que no hablara de este tema-  
>Hubo silencio bastante tiempo... Mientras que Korima se despedía entre el silencio.<p>

~ya saben la historia: después naruto habla con Muzuki, Naruto roba el pergamino y naruto aprende el justu multiclones de sobras y eso queda intacto en mi historia debido a que así naruto aprendió ese justu~

Después de todo el conflicto naruto obtiene la banda. Y va decirle directamente a Korima pero ella no se encontraba por ninguna parte. 


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO! soy tan nueva en esto que no sabia como añadir un capitulo aunque busque en yahoo respuestas ... no funciono ... hay que demandar a yahoo :P PERO WUENNO :** QUE TU MENTE EXPLOTE Y QUE TUS NEURONAS SE LA PASEN PELADISIMO LETENDO MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO! XDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: El raro grupo de kakashi.<p>

Era ya la elección de grupos; naruto estaba ya sentado sólo, mostrando alegremente y presumiendo su cinta de ninja. Ya era el tiempo de sentarse debido a que iruka-sensei no tardaba en entrar.  
>En eso apareció Korima entrando a la sala.<br>-¡¿Korima, en donde has estado?!  
>-mmmm, siempre he estado aquí.<br>-Pero...  
>-¡ajam!-intervino una pelirosa en la pequeña discusión de Naruto y Korima. Naruto no tardo en callarse y quedarse con los ojos en corazones mirando a la pelirosa .<br>-si... Claro ... Si -contestaba ilógicamente Naruto -  
>-¡Naruto que te muevas!- gritaba La pelirosa enojada preparándose para un dar un golpe a naruto.<br>-¡Hey!-Grito Korima, colocándose en medio de Naruto y de la pelirosa enfurecida.-¿Por qué lo golpearás?-continuo Korima.

-¡Porque es un tarado!- contesto la pelirosa mientras se sentaba a la par de un chico, tenia el pelo negro una mirada fija ect. El pelinegro ignoraba totalmente a la pelirosa que se le notaba en la cara rosa de estar a la par de el.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Korima con un toque de enojada.  
>-Hurano Sakura- respondió en corazones naruto.<br>-te gusta, ¿no?-  
>-emmm ... Pfuuu ... No!-respondió nervioso Naruto -<br>-acéptalo, Naruto -Korima le gustaba molestar a Naruto con esas oraciones que a Naruto le causaba nerviosismo y un tono de su cara rojo.

Mientras que iruka se retrasaba Korima seguía preguntando:  
>-entonces, ¿quién es el tipo raro,el que esta sentado a la par de sakura?-y señalo con repudio, a ese tipo de camisa azul con pelo y ojos negros. Korima, cambio su cara a seria, señalaba a el pelinegro así debido a que dectetaba un sentimiento a maldad, de venganza.<p>

-ahhhh, el es Uchica Sasuke - respondió Naruto en el mismo tono que Korima preguntaba . Al mismo tiempo que naruto había dicho eso se había parado en la mesa y camino hacia la pare de sasuke. Naruto lo miraba fijamente, Sakura le molestaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-ya deja de mirar a sasuke asi, mocoso- así que lo empujo y Naruto callo encima de sasuke dándole un beso sin querer al haber pasado eso en seguida gritó Korima :  
>-¡naruto pensé que te gustaban las mujeres!-exclamaba Korima con tanto asco. Hasta qué ya no aguanto y todavía pudo empujar a Naruto y vomitar sin fijarse en donde paraba los asquerosos residuos.<br>Sakura aparte de lo que había hecho Naruto más lo que hizo Korima quedo mucho más enfurecida. Lo que salvó a Korima de una paliza fue iruka-sensei que entró a la sala rápidamente. Separo a Sakura de Korima. Pero naruto… el no se salvo.

Al sentarse todos, Sakura se había calmado, en realidad todos .  
>-Bien, entonces empecem...¿qué es ese terrible olor?-interumpiendose así mismo con el asco que tenía iruka-sensei. Todos habían retrocediendo la mirada al Uchiha. Sasuke no podía quedar más avergonzado. Mientras que Naruto lanzo una grandes carcajadas desviando la miradas hacia él. Naruto no esperó más y le dio unos cinco a Korima , la cual estaba muy roja de la risa ella se estaba aguantando pero se le notaba que no resistía y no lo controlo. Naruto y Korima eran los unicos locos riéndose de Sasuke.<br>Iruka le dio tiempo al pelinegro para limpiarse mientras que Naruto y Korima se recuperaban del ataque de risa.

Ya después del problema pudo finalmente empezar la reunión:  
>-bien ahora daré los grupos, como saben los grupos normalmente se hacen de 3 personas pero en esta situación se hará un grupo de 4.-continuó-Entonces. . .<br>Comenzaré con el grupo de 4, los integrantes son : Hurano Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto- Naruto estaba emocionado debido a que le tocaría con Sakura, y al contrario Sakura derrotada por su orgullo-...Manasaki Korima...-continuaba iruka-sensei; Naruto y Korima chocaron puños como un rebote mientras que Sakura Agachaba más la cabeza-...Uchiha Sasuke- sakura no le importaban naruto y korima ,solo si estaba sasuke talvez los podría aguantar.

-Este fue el grupo 7, Mientras los nuevos maestros suyos vienen les daremos un receso-.

Naruto quería transformase en Sasuke para hablar con Sakura pero de primero debía atrapar al Uchiha.  
>Naruto tuvo exicto al atrapara al pelinegro.<p>

Cuando Korima paseaba por el pasillo vio a Naruto amarrar a Sasuke.  
>-¿te ayudo?-preguntó Korima-.<br>Naruto solo alzo la cabeza de arriba a abajo de lo ocupado que estaba amarrando al pelinegro.  
>Korima vio que se transformo Naruto en Sasuke ... A Korima le asombro debido a que a él le costaba ese jutsu. La castaña no dudo que era un asunto con Sakura, sin dudar Korima decio suerte a Naruto convertido en el Uchiha.<p>

Al saber todo Sasuke del plan de Naruto. Intentó escapar pero Korima era muy buena; al final de la mini batalla de taijustu...los dos terminaron Agotados pero Sasuke pudo salir.  
>A Naruto le había salvado la diarrea. Sasuke se dirigió con Sakura pero Naruto no se encontraba ahí. Sakura veía a Sasuke raro porque antes estaba algo sentimental pero no le importó . Después un kunai fue lanzado a las espaldas el Uchiha pero Sasuke lo dectecto rápido entonces se agachó rápido, dejando que siguiera el kunai su camino hasta que paró cortando el pelo de Sakura los dos decidieron irse de ese espectáculo por la furia de Sakura en su pelo cortado. La batalla seguía y el taijustu de los dos era muy bueno. Sasuke quería ponerle fin a esta batalla, sus manos se movían haciendo un tal justu de Naruto miraba la batalla, el no podía estar más ahí parado y se colocó en medio de Korima:<br>-¡basta! El juego ya paró Korima, Sasuke .  
>El Uchiha, en ese instante, hiba lanzar una bola de fuego pero fue inútil no pudo detenerla<p>

Korima no hiba ver a su mejor amigo morirse en llamas. La castaña sin pensar reaccionó:  
>se colocó enfrente de naruto para salvarlo y sus manos enfrente, haciendo, ella, que desprendiera fuego de sus manos. Haciendo al mismo tiempo que el fuego rodeara a naruto y a korima sin ninguna quemadura.<p>

Sasuke, Naruto y todos quedaron sorprendidos debido que estaba utilizando fuego contra fuego... ¿Fuerte?  
>La llama de Sasuke hiba apagandose y el chakara de Korima que al salir se transformaba en fuego también. Al finalizar el acto de fuego las manos de Korima quedaron realmente quemadas.<br>-esas quemadas no fueron por su técnica, fueron por mi jutsu-pensaba Sasuke.  
>Korima había quedado tirada ya que dio su propio chakara y se había quedado casi sin chakara.<br>Levantándose lemtamente del contraataque, Korima dijo:  
>-¡Hey, tu mocoso! Te has ganado un rival- decía sonriendo Korima apuntando con su dedo indice a Sasuke.<br>Sasuke al terminar la batalla dio la espalda. Sólo voltio 90º su cabeza y dijo:  
>-recuerda que tenemos que ir al aula para ver al nuevo sensei-Sasuke nuevamente voltio su cabeza y siguió caminando como sí nada.<p>

korima no resistió más y se quedo acostada en el suelo descansando, naruto la cargo hacia el aula. Sakura ya no estaba furiosa por su cabello si no totalmente sorprendida.

Habían pasado más de 2 horas y el nuevo sensei no se presentaba. Korima acababa de despertar cuando vio a Naruto haciendo una pequeña broma, esa pequeña broma despertó el animo de Korima y la lenvanto.

-es muy pequeño y muy liviando- decía Korima levantándose. –un shinobi no va caer en esa estúpida broma-murmuraba sasuke.

Korima estaba parada. Y coloco una silla arriba de la puerta amarrada con un hilo que desembocaba en el dedo de korima. Pero naruto no se dejo intimidar por la grandiosa broma de Korima, y dejo la almuadilla en la puerta.

Entraba alguien en la puerta y todos se sentaron. Entro y la almuadilla le callo en la cabeza...sasuke no tardo en decir:

-¿enserio? eres un shinobi-murmuraba el uchiha. Korima movio su dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo y en eso callo la silla, por los murmuros de sasuke la risa de naruto y las escusas de sakura nadie se dio cuenta de la silla .

La silla le dio en el cuello al nuevo sensei del pelo color plateado dejando inconsiente otra hora ...

-¿quién fue el de la silla?- gritaba cuando se levantaba del sueño todos señalaron a Korima. El sensei olvido la broma por la dulce cara de Korima.

Habían salido ya del aula destrozada.

-bueno ahora debemos de presentarnos , el primero voy a hacer yo asi que: me llamo hatake kakashi, me gustan muchas cosas, y me desagradan algunas cosa.-

En ese momento korima estaba desconcentrada y el aire paso muy rápido. Los ojos de korima ya no eran los mismo ,se tormaron a un verde pantano y su pupila se hacían como los sapos .

Nadie notaba lo que le estaba pasando a Korima.

Korima veía imágenes pasar ... el hokage ya se lo había advertido. Las imágenes se veian a sasuke y a itachi , miraba venganza pero alguien la despertó de su sueño cuandoo estaba despierta.

Le tocaba a sakura: - me llamo huraño sakura y lo que me gusta es... bueno el que me gusta es...-kakashi solo pensaba_ las niñas de ahora solo piensan en los hombres. _Continuaba sakura:-lo que no me gusta es naruto-

La deprecion caia a naruto. Le tocaba a naruto.

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, lo que me gusta es el ramen, lo que me gusta hacer es comer ramen , lo que no me gusta es cuando no me sirven ramen y cuando sea grande ... ME CONVERTIRE EN EL MEJOR HOKAGE DE TODOS-todos quedaron sorprendido de lo que habai dicho naruto. Bueno pero a sakura no le interesaba pensaba en lo que hiba a decir sasuke, debido a que le toccaba a el.

Bueno es mi turno, soy sasuke Uchiha y me gustan muy pocas cosas y odio muchas cosas. cuando sea grande, matare a una persona muy importante- las sospechas salian pero como no hiba a decir eso si era el único sobreviviente de los uchihas.

-Bueno hemos termiando...-decia kakashi finalizando. De pronto-¡no! todavia falta Korima.- grita naruto.

-Bueno si es asi , porfavor Korima

-mmmm soy korima lo que me gusta...-kakashi pensaba en ese mismo instante: _otra niña amorosa. _Mientras continuaba Korima-...me gusta la naturaleza, lo que me gusta hacer es ayudar a las personas y lo que me desagrada son esas personas que solo piensan en si misma que deja todo por su estúpida venganza .- al terminar Korima enfurecuda al recordar la imágenes que habai visto antes de la presentaciones ,todos miraron a sasuke que fue el ultimo en hablar sobre venganza.

-mañana habrá un entrenamiento de supervivencia, y no desayunen ,los veo en el campo de entrenamiento.-

* * *

><p><em>final del capitulo ... REVIEWS EVERYWHERE ! XD<em>


End file.
